Cross The Devil
by dee3302
Summary: Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan tidak bisa dikendalikan .. Benci itu kadang bisa diartikan BENAR-BENAR CINTA .. featuring SasuSaku dan ItaSaku .. mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 01 : The Day We Met

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 1 : The Day We Met

Naruto is always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" Will you marry me ? " tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis.

"Yes, absolutely of course ! " jawab gadis yang ditanya dengan penuh semangat.

" kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah ! " ucap laki-laki tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Dan ketika kedua tangan itu hampir bertemu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lengkingan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga dan serasa mengguncang seluruh dunia seperti gempa yang mahadahsyat *_plaak_* sehingga membuat seseorang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya lalu terjatuh dari kasur empuk yang dari semalam ditidurinya *hhee*.

" sakuraaa ! ayo cepat bangun kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah ! " lengkingan nyaring dari arah bawah tadi membuat gadis yang bernama sakura itu terbangun seketika sambil mengusap pantatnya yang sakit akibat jatuh bebas dengan sangat tak elit tadi.

"auch…"gumamnya.

And Once again.. " sakuraaaa ! "

" iyaaa kaa_san! " teriaknya tak kalah keras untuk membalas lengkingan nyaring sang kaa_san.

" aishhh…. Padahal tadi sedang mimpi indah. Eh,,, apa aku tadi sedang dilamar ? kenapa wajah orang itu buram tak jelas ? lagipula dia itu siapa ? Ah ! sudahlah .. ! lebih baik aku siap-siap daripada nanti dibunuh kaa_san gara-gara telat " cerocos sakura di pagi hari terhadap dirinya sendiri..

~O~

" kaa_san,,bye" pamitnya.

" sakura tunggu ! Hmm,, ok ! sudah cantik dan manis. uuu….. unyu'nya anak kaa_san, pasti nanti di sekolah bakal banyak cowok-cowok tampan dan kaya raya yang akan memintamu menikah dengan mereka*ebeh*. Oh ya,, sayang. ini bekalmu, jangan sampai lupa dimakan yaa!" kata sang kaa_san sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan.

"aiishh…. sudah berapa kali ku bilang kaa_san aku itu tidak suka jenis cowok seperti itu jadi mana mungkin aku menikahinya kaa_san !. Mereka itu sombong dan semena-mena .Lagian aku itu inginnya nanti seperti tou_san dan kaa_san saja,, yang walaupun hidup apa adanya tapi BAHAGIA ! " ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada sang kaa_san.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang kaa_san.

" tapi ra, jika kamu tidak jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan lelaki tampan dan kaya raya maka nanti hidupmu akan susah sayang" jelas sang kaa_san.

"aargh …iya..iya ! terserah kaa_san saja! aku berangkat, sudah hampir terlambat" pamitnya lagi.

"hati-hati,, ra. Ingat ! berusahalah dapat pacar tampan dan kaya yaa ! "teriak sang kaa_san sebelum sang anak melangkah jauh."

~O~

"dasar kaa_san matre! *astaghfirullah* yang dipikirannya hanya uang saja. Aku heran kenapa tou_san dulu mau menikah dengan kaa_san yang penuh perhitungan dan sangaaaat pelit akan hal-hal berbau uang. Emm,, tapi kalau kaa_san dan tou_san tidak menikah kan tidak mungkin ada aku! Aish… dasar bego." gerutunya sambil menjitak kepalanya pelan.

**Sakura's pov**

"hai ! kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura dan sering dipanggil Sakura, bersekolah di Konohagakure's Academy. Tempat dimana anak-anak dari keluarga kaya dan terkenal bersekolah. Eits, Jangan kalian pikir aku adalah anak orang kaya dan terkenal, TIDAK. Tou_sanku hanya bekerja sebagai seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang tidak terlalu besar dan aku sebenarnya hanyalah seorang gadis miskin tapi pintar yang memiliki orang tua yang hidupnya sederhana. Aku bisa bersekolah di KA,, yaa itu semua berkat beasiswa yang kuterima. ^_^

**Sakura's pov end**

Akhirnya sakura sampai juga disekolah. Disana sudah banyak siswa yang berdatangan dan berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah. Semua siswa disini *_kecuali__penerima__beasiswa__lah__kan_* pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil yang tentu saja bermerek terkenal dengan harga yang juga SANGAT mahal. Ini adalah hari pertama Sakura di sekolah ini sebagai murid baru. Sakura dapat masuk kesekolah ini karena beasiswa yang didapatnya, secara otaknya itu pintar sehingga seorang Haruno Sakura yang dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja dapat masuk ke sekolah elit seperti ini. Sebenarnya,, Sakura tidak mau bersekolah di KA tapi kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk bersekolah di KA terutama kaa_sannya. Alhasil,, ia akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tua tercintanya.

Tiba-tiba,, entah darimana datangnya. Sakura menangkap suara-suara lebah yang saangaaaaaat berisik ! Sakura lalu menengok ke arah datangnya suara-suara tersebut dan akibatnya dia hampir jatuh saking terpesonanya saat matanya menangkap *ciee* sosok seorang cowok tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah itu ! muncul lagi 3 cowok yang tidak kalah tampan dari yang pertama tadi. Mereka berempat langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa terutama siswi di sekolah tersebut. Para siswi langsung berteriak histeris setelah melihat mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan gagahnya dan tiba-tiba saja salah seorang cewek menghentikan langkah ke empat cowok tadi dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan hadiah dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu dari keempat cowok tadi.

"emmh,,, ss ...saa.. Sasuke ..aa..aku menyukaimu !dan ini adalah hadiah yang sudah lama kusiapkan untukmu. mmMaa..Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanya sang cewek yang ternyata bernama Karin pada seorang cowok tampan dan mempunyai model rambut ala chicken butt yang ada dihadapannya.

Lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membuka kacamatanya dan memandang sinis cewek tersebut lalu menjawab ." apa kau tidak mempunyai cermin di rumah hah! Apa kau tidak bisa berkaca? Berani sekali kau memintaku yang tampan ini menjadi kekasihmu.. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa hah! Dasar Tidak tau diri ! " bentak Sasuke yang langsung menepis kasar bingkisan yang diberikan Karin kepadanya.

Karin lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu dan tangis setelah mendapatkan penolakan sadis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semua yang melihat hanya bisa memandangnya dengan perasaan kasihan, senang, tidak suka dan biasa saja.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian tadi wajahnya langsung berubah memerah lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat karena menahan amarah atas perlakuan tidak pantas seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada cewek yang bernama Karin tadi. Dengan langkah pasti Sakura lalu mendekati keempat cowok tadi dan berteriak memanggil salah satu dari mereka yang diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"yaa ! kau ! manusia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke !. Kenapa kau memperlakukan cewek tadi seperti itu hah! Dia kan hanya menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kenapa kau menolaknya dengan sangat kasar. Apa kau tidak tahu dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menyatakan cinta dan menyiapkan bingkisan untukmu. Seharusnya kau menghargainya dan bukannya malah membentaknya seperti tadi" teriak Sakura penuh amarah. Dia tidak tega melihat gadis tadi yang pasti sudah mati-matian menahan gugup dan rasa malu untuk menyatakan isi hatinya, tapi malah ditolak mentah-mentah dan secara kasar pula. Makanya Sakura sangat tidak terima atas perlakuan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil lalu menoleh dan menatap tajam orang yang telah berani-beraninya memarahi dan meneriaki seorang Uchiha Sasuke dihadapan orang banyak. Itu membuat amarahnya yang memang sedari tadi sudah terpancing oleh ulah seorang gadis tak jelas semakin memuncak. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada dan lalu ditatapnya dari atas hingga bawah orang yang telah berani mencari masalah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Lama Sasuke meneliti wajah Sakura.

Hmm,, 'jidatnya cukup lebar tapi,, dia cantik dan manis. Kulitnya putih, matanya bulat dan bibir tipis berwarna pink itu cukup menggoda' pikirnya terpesona.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ,,cepat-cepat dienyahkannya pikiran itu lalu dia kembali menatap tajam gadis yang meneriakinya tersebut dan tersenyum mengejek sambil berkata "berani sekali kau berteriak padaku. Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku hah! Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke! putra dari pemilik sekolah ini. Sepertinya nyalimu besar juga ha! sehingga berani meneriakiku !"

Sakura yang telah ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke tidak merasa takut. Dia malah seperti menantang dan berkata sinis "oh ! jadi kamu hanyalah seorang tuan muda manja yang bisanya hanya berlindung dari balik punggung orang tuanya. Kamu juga hanyalah orang yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak mempunyai perasaan serta tidak tau bagaimana cara menghargai perasaan orang lain !"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke sekarang menjadi benar-benar sangat marah. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi yang didepannya ini adalah seorang cewek atau cowok, dia ingin menghajar orang yang sudah berani menghinanya. Sasuke sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Sakura tapi ditahan oleh seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Sasuke menoleh menatap tajam orang yang sudah menghentikan aksinya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah cowok pertama yang sudah mempesona Sakura tadi.

"sudahlah Sasuke jangan ribut pagi-pagi begini" ujarnya pelan sambil menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang dipegangnya tadi.

"aishhh! Tapi dia ini sudah menghinaku jadi aku harus memberinya pelajaran !" ujar Sasuke tak terima.

Cowok yang ada disamping Sasuke lalu menambahkan" sudahlah Sasuke untuk apa kau membuang-buang tenagamu untuk orang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang,, aku sudah bosan disini"

"Benar Sasuke, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Simpan saja tenagamu itu daripada terbuang percuma untuk hal yang tidak penting"ujar cowok lainnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar komentar dari teman-temannya akhirnya menghentikan tindakannya. Dia berpikir benar juga, untuk apa membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga dengan cewek aneh seperti ini. Lebih baik dia melakukan hal yang lebih berguna.

"baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ujarnya mengikuti ucapan teman-temannya lalu berbalik melangkah pergi.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja bertambah marah karena merasa dicueki. Dia ingin berteriak protes tapi kemudian terhenti karena ternyata Sasuke berbalik lagi lalu berkata.

"eh jidat lebar !,, kali ini kau selamat. Tapi…. lain kali jangan harap !" ancamnya lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi Sakura.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak pergi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku menahan amarah akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia juga harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

' awas saja kau Uchiha Sasuke, urusan kita belum selesai !' batinnya lalu berlari menuju kelas.

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 02 : A New Home

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 2 : A New Home

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hari ini merupakan pagi yang tenang di Konohagakure. Matahari pagi bersinar hangat dan lembut. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya serta semilir angin pagi yang berhembus sejuk menambah kedamaian. Yaaa, itu sebenarnya memang suasana pagi penuh ketenangan yang sempurna. Jika saja tidak ada suara berisik yang membuat burung-burung yang tadinya berkicau riang malah terbang ketakutan !

" **APA ? **"

Ternyata suara berisik tersebut adalah suara shock mengerikan*_ugh_* yang berasal dari sebuah rumah mewah di tengah Konohagakure. Di gerbang masuk rumah tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Uchiha' sehingga semua orang di Konohagakure pasti mengetahui bahwa rumah mewah itu adalah rumah yang ditempati oleh keluarga Uchiha*_siapa sih yang gak kenal Uchiha ?_*

"Sasuke, tidak perlu berteriak," komentar Tou_san Sasuke.

"haa ? Kalian bercanda, kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru raven ala chicken butt yang bernama lengkap UchihaSasuke pada orangtuanya.

"Tidak," jawaban singkat namun pasti keluar dari mulut sang Tou_san.

"Gomen, sayang. Kami tahu ini sangat mendadak dan ketahuilah kalau kami juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian," jelas sang Kaa_san mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi…. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian harus pindah ke luar negeri ?" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang Normal dan biasa saja. Yang diisi oleh rutinitas Sasuke yang seperti biasa yaitu bangun pagi lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah,, setelah itu sebelum berangkat ia harus sarapan dulu bersama keluarganya... Namun,, pada sarapan kali ini, Tou_san dan Kaa_sannya menyampaikan bahwa mereka akan pindah ke luar negeri tepatnya Sunagakure karena mereka harus mengelola perusahaan mereka disana. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin ikut dengan orangtuanya ke Sunagakure tapi dia tidak suka melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri.

Perlu diketahui bahwa walaupun keluarga Uchiha sangaaat kaya tapi Sasuke tidak pernah ditelantarkan sebelumnya sehingga dia sangat membutuhkan kedua orangtuanya terutama Kaa_sannya untuk mengurus hidupnya sehari-hari. Hal ini berkebalikan dengan ketiga temannya yang juga kaya raya akan tetapi broken home.

"Haaaaaah..." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri selama kalian tidak ada? Padahal aku baru saja masuk sekolah awal bulan ini.." jelas Sasuke dengan tampang pasrah. Herannyaa,, orangtua Sasuke justru tersenyum mendengarnya. Hal itu membuat alis pemuda bermata onyx itu naik.

" Ada yang lucu ya ?" tanya Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Jangan marah dong sayang, kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hidupmu disini. Kami sudah mengurusnya untukmu." Jawab Kaa_san.

"Haah? Maksudnya ?"

"*hhee*sasuke,, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumah teman lama kami, rumah kita ini akan Tou_san renovasi sebagai kantor cabang baru disini" jelas sang Kaa_san.

" ? "

~oo~

_**Flashback On**_

Hari itu orangtua Sasuke bertemu dengan teman lama mereka, Haruno. Dalam pertemuan yang penuh nostalgia itu sahabat-sahabat lama tersebut saling curhat mengenai kehidupan mereka sekarang terutama tentang anak-anak mereka. Orangtua Sasuke bercerita bahwa anak mereka sangatlah tidak dewasa, keras kepala dan manja. Tiba-tiba, saat mereka sedang asyik bercerita, Tou_san Sasuke mendapat ide yang dipikirnya bisa mengubah perilaku putranya tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kami menitipkan Sasuke kami padamu Haruno ? kata Tou_san Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak keberatan sih. Tapi asal kau tahu rumahku itu kecil dan mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terlalu menyukainya, apa hal itu tidak apa-apa ?"

"Suka atau tidak suka, mau tidak mau, Sasuke itu harus bisa merasakan dan belajar bagaimana bertahan hidup tanpa orangtua, kan tidak mungkin kami selaku orangtuanya akan hidup selamanya. Besok aku akan mulai mengurus pemindahkan kantor pusatku ke Sunagakure dan rumahku disini akan kujadikan kantor perusahaan dan kuharap kau mau menjadi CEOnya Haruno."

"Benarkah ?,, tapi apakah tidak akan terlalu tiba-tiba jika kau mengumumkan semua ini ? aku khawatir anakmu tidak akan bisa menerimanya."

"iya Tou_san, bukankah Haruno juga mempunyai seorang putri. Aku takut kita akan merepotkan mereka." Ujar Kaa_san dengan nada cemas.

"mengenai hal itu aku sudah mengurusnya, putri Haruno telah kumasukkan ke dalam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke agar mereka bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri. Jika toh mereka menjadi terlalu akrab kita tinggal nikahkan saja mereka kan ?" ujar Tou_san Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan. Mereka berdua kan sama-sama anak tunggal. Kupikir mereka pasti akan cocok!"

"Sungguh kau tidak keberatan?" wajah Kaa_san Sasuke berubah cerah.

"Iya, aku sungguh-sungguh. Suruh saja anakmu datang ke alamat ini," Haruno menuliskan alamat yang dimaksud dan memberikannya pada Tou_san Sasuke.

Tou_san Sasuke menerima kertas berisi alamat itu dengan mata berbinar, "Thank you, Haruno! Kami titip Sasuke yaa!"

"Hahaha.. tak masalah."*_haduuuh kasian Sasuke_*

_**Flashback Off**_

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Haruno' pada tembok gerbangnya. Ia lalu melirik kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tak salah rumah dan juga untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa rumah yang akan dia tinggali sekarang sangatlah berbeda jauh dari rumahnya dulu.

"Haaaaaaaaaagh..." ia menghela nafas lagi. Siapa yang sangka kalau ia sekarang harus tinggal dengan orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia memang sering mendengar cerita orangtuanya dan mendengar nama Haruno beberapa kali, tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu sahabat orangtuanya tersebut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di halaman dan akhirnya berdiri di pintu masuk. Ia lalu dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.."

3 kali Sasuke mengetuk dan hasilnya tidak ada respon apapun dari pemilik rumah. Ia lalu kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya. Semenit... dua menit... tiga menit... hingga akhirnya...

Brak ! Brak ! Brak !

"Permisiiii ! Ada orangnya nggak sih?"

Sasuke yang cepat emosian itu akhirnya termakan emosinya tersebut. Ia mulai memukul-mukul bahkan menendang pintu itu dengan penuh amarah. Dalam pikirannya dia berharap pintu itu akan terbuka dengan beberapa tambahan ekstra tendangan dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian pintu sialan itu pun terbuka. Dari dalamnya muncul seorang gadis manis berambut pink awut-awutan ala bangun tidur*_awut-awutan aja masih cantik_* yang membuat Sasuke sempat terpaku beberapa saat pada sosok gadis itu sebelum tiba-tibaaa …

"KAU !" Seruan itu membuat Sasuke kembali pada dunia nyata.

Onyx dan Emerald bertemu.. What happen next ?

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	3. Chapter 03 : A Girl From The Hell

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 3 : A Girl From Hell

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Sakura's POV**

yaa ! kami – sama apa yang dilakukan pantat ayam itu disini ! pake acara bawa-bawa koper segala lagi,, aduuh tou – san jangan katakan dialah orang yang kau bilang akan tinggal di rumah kita. Si pantat ayam brengsek yang bisanya hanya melukai perasaan orang.

**Sakura's POV End**

" hey, kau ! jidat lebar ! sedang apa kau disini ?" bentak Sasuke yang kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura di hadapannya.

"heh ! chicken butt ! yang harusnya bertanya disini itu aku ! ini itu rumahku, jadi wajar dong kalau aku itu disini !kamu itu yang ngapain disini pake bawa-bawa koper segala, mana rumah mewahmu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan. Kasihan sekali yah, seorang Uchiha terusir dari rumahnya,, cih .." ejek Sakura dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'seorang uchiha`.

"ooh,, jadi rumah butut yang tak layak huni ini milikmu! hemm,, maaf saja yaa !aku tidak akan pernah sudi tinggal di tempat kumuh beginian ! lagian siapa juga yang mau tinggal dengan cewek aneh yang rambutnya pink dan jidatnya lebar !"

"apa kau bilang ! ' Buuaggh '

~O~

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah kudengar. Uugh,, kepalaku sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi ? dimana aku ? yang terakhir kuingat adalah aah,, jidat.

**Sasuke's POV End**

"Sudah bangun rupanya, eh ?" tanya Sakura dengan malas.

"apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sasuke lemah.

"tadi kamu pingsan, paman dan bibi menemukanmu di pintu depan rumah kami. Namamu siapa ?" tanya Kaa – San Sakura lembut.

"namaku Sasuke,, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ada dimana?"

"kau itu ada di dalam rumahku, tepatnya di sofa ruang keluargaku !" bentak Sakura tak sabar.

"Sakura! Ooo,, jadi ternyata kamulah anak Fugaku ? kamu sudah besar sekali sekarang, terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih digendong oleh ibumu." Ujar Tou – san Sakura terkejut.

"iya paman, saya anaknya Fugaku dan kata Tou – san mulai sekarang saya harus tinggal dengan temannya. Apakah itu anda ?"

"iya! Benar sekali. Kukira kau akan datang minggu depan. Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Tou – san dan Kaa – san mempercepat kepindahan mereka, katanya ada urusan tambahan di Suna dan mereka telah berangkat tadi pagi setelah memberikan alamat paman." Jelas Sasuke

"Ehm,, ehem..ehem." Sakura yang terlupakan berdehem.*_hheee_*

"kamu kenapa Sakura? Kalau tenggorokanmu gatal ada obat kok di lemari dapur." Kata sang Kaa – san.

"yaa! Tenggorokanku tidak gatal !Aku hanya tidak ingin dia ada di rumah ini Kaa – san. Kenapa juga sih tadi Tou – san mengangkatnya masuk, lebih baik biarkan saja dia mati membusuk di luar."

"Sakura !" teriak Kaa – san dan Tou – sannya bersama-sama.

Sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarganya Sakura sambil masih terus melayangkan tatapan sinis maut satu sama lain. Jika dalam komik pasti sudah terlihat petir yang saling menyambar di antara keduanya. Sang Tou – san dan Kaa – san yang menyadari situasi tegang, panas dan aneh dalam ruangan ini mencoba untuk memecah ketegangan di antara mereka.

"jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal ?" tanya Tou – san Sakura hati-hati.

"iya paman, siapa sih yang tidak kenal sama cewek brutal macam dia." Ujar Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura tajam.

"heh! Apa kau bilang,, awas kau yaa ..uuuggh !" Sakura berdiri hendak memukul Sasuke lagi.

"lihat kan paman, anak perempuan paman punya masalah serius dengan sikapnya. Padahal dia seorang perempuan tapi lihat kelakuannya,,ckckck."

"sudah..sudah. kalian ini belum sejam bertemu sudah ributnya bukan main, pokoknya mulai sekarang kalian harus mulai mengakrabkan diri. Terutama kamu Sakura, Sasuke itu tamu disini jadi mulai sekarang kamu harus membantu dia menyesuaikan diri."

"Tou – san ! apa-apaan sih, bukannya membela putrinya malah menyuruh aku untuk akrab dengannya. Pokoknya tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh tinggal disini !"

"Sakuraa…"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, paman dan bibi."

"memangnya nak Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Kaa – san Sakura.

"Saya ingin mencari penginapan saja, saya cukup tau diri kalau tidak diterima disini." Sindirnya pada Sakura.

"bagus! Pergi saja sana, jangan lupa tutup pintunya yaa." Ujar Sakura sinis.

"permisi paman,, bibi." Sasuke pamit seraya membungkukkan badan.

"aaaargh,, sudah-sudah. Nak Sasuke duduk! Sakura diam! Jangan dulu membantah!" Ujar Tou – san Sakura saat anaknya ingin protes.

"beginii,, orangtua nak Sasuke adalah teman baik keluarga ini dan mereka menitipkan nak Sasuke disini karena nak Sasuke harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha. Orangtua nak Sasuke mempercayai kami untuk menjaga anak tunggal mereka dan kami harus menjaga kepercayaan itu. Memang, rumah kami ini tidaklah sebesar dan semewah rumah nak Sasuke tapi kami harap nak Sasuke bisa merasa nyaman untuk tinggal disini. Oleh karena itu Sakura, Kaa – san dan juga Tou – san sangat mengharapkan pengertianmu untuk membantu nak Sasuke menyesuaikan dirinya disini." Jelas Kaa – san Sakura pada kedua remaja di hadapannya.

"hh,, terserahlah." Ujar Sakura malas lalu pergi ke lantai atas dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras.

"maafkan Sakura ya nak Sasuke. oh ya, kamar nak Sasuke ada di atas. Ayo, biar paman tunjukkan." Ucap Tou – san Sasuke seraya membantu mengangkat koper-koper Sasuke.

**Sakura's POV**

Gara-gara dia aku sekarang malas keluar kamar. Cih..bunyi apa itu, berisik sekali sih di sebelah. Jangan-jangan si chicken butt itu bakalan tidur di kamar sebelah. Mana dinding pembatasnya tipis banget lagi. Uugh,,siaaal ! mulai sekarang aku pasti tidak akan bisa bebas di rumah. OOOOooooohh,, Kami – sama.

**Sakura's POV End**

di kamar sebelah …..

**Sasuke's POV**

Kami – sama, dosa apaa aku sehingga terjebak disini bersama si jidat lebar itu. Kenapa sih, dari ribuan rumah yang ada aku harus terdampar disini dan juga kenapa gadis itu harus menjadi anak paman Haruno. hmm,, jadi ternyata nama si jidat itu Sakura. Cantik sih cantik tapi sifat dan kelakuannya galak dan brutal. Padahal belum sehari, tapi wajahku yang tampan ini sudah jadi lebam gara-gara perbuatannya. Hari-hariku disini pasti bakalan terasa seperti di neraka. OOOOooooohh,, Kami – sama.

**Sasuke's POV End**

Di kamarnya masing-masing, Sakura dan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidur akhirnya merasa lelah lalu tertidur. ZZzzzz …

~OO~

Pagi harinya …..

" uuaaghmh, sudah pagi.. mesti siap-siap ke sekolah." gumam Sakura mengantuk.

Setelah mengambil handuknya Sakura lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk mandi. Di bawah dia bertemu kedua orangtuanya.

"pagi Kaa – san , Tou – san." Sapa Sakura.

"pagi Sakura." Jawab Tou – san dan Kaa – sannya bersama-sama.*_wuuiih,__kompak_*

"kamu mau ke mana sayang ?" Tanya sang Kaa – san.

"aku bawa handuk jadi aku pastilah mau ke kamar mandi Kaa – san." Jawab Sakura sambil memegang handle pintu kamar mandi, siap membukanya.

"tapi sayang, kan ada ..."

"ada apa Kaa – san ?" Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Terlambat ..

" Kyaaaaaaa ! " ' Buuaggh '

"ada Sasuke di kamar mandi." Sambung Kaa – san Sakura sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

~OO~

**Sasuke's POV**

Uugh.. pagi-pagi sudah kena hajar lagi. Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya. Justru aku yang harusnya marah, kan dia yang seenaknya masuk saat aku sedang mandi! Bukannya minta maaf, aku malah digamparnya. Cih,, coba lihat wajahnya, berjalan di sebelahku seakan tanpa dosa. Oh Kami – samaa, bagaimana bisa dan mungkin hanya dalam 24 jam derajat seorang Sasuke berbalik 180 derajat! Yang dulu kalau kemanapun selalu naik mobil mewah sekarang harus jalan kaki dan yang lebih parah lagi harus jalan sama cewek iblis dari neraka. Oh GOD!

**Sasuke's POV End**

"maaf." Ucap Sakura sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

"hah? Aah, emm, baiklah kau kumaafkan." Jawab Sasuke terbata-bata karena tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan meminta maaf padanya.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"kau tidak dengar ya? Aku sudah memaafkanmu!" kata Sasuke dengan lebih keras.

"heh! Siapa yang minta maaf padamu, pantat ayam! Sebegitu inginnya kah kau mendengarku meminta maaf sehingga otakmu mulai rusak !" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang bengong karena bingung.

"ta..tapi aku yakin kalau mendengar kau meminta maaf." Balas Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"ya! Aku memang minta maaf, tapi bukan kepadamu melainkan kepada anjing itu karena aku tidak bisa memberinya makanan!" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk sesosok anjing kelaparan di belakangnya.

Sasuke terdiam, membatu, tak berkata-kata.*_speechless_*

"dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, aku Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu sekalipun itu akan membuatku masuk neraka! Ingat dan camkan itu di kepalamu!

'Kami – sama, dia lebih memilih masuk nerakamu dibandingkan minta maaf padaku. Dia juga lebih memilih minta maaf pada anjing daripada denganku. Aaaargh, gadis ini membuatku gilaaa!' teriak batin Sasuke

~OO~

Akhirnya, pasangan sejoli tersebut sampai juga di sekolah*_digeplak__SasuSaku_*. disana ternyata ketiga kawan Sasuke sudah menunggu. Mereka lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"bbwwuuuaaahahahahaha…wajahmu kenapa ? Tanya seorang pemuda berambut jingga kepada Sasuke.

"baka! ini semua gara-gara cewek iblis ini !" ucapnya seraya menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tampang polos (aku tidak tahu apa-apa).

"memangnya siapa cewek ini ? Tanya pemuda lainnya yang berambut nanas pada Sasuke.

"dia ini…."

"Haruno Sakura kan?" seorang lagi teman Sasuke yang tampan dan tinggi menjawab pertanyaan itu lebih dulu dari Sasuke.

"Itachi, kauu… darimana kau tau namanya ?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"apa kau sudah lupa, dia kan gadis manis yang waktu 'itu'. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kecantikannya jadi aku mencari tahu tentangnya, benar kan Nona Sakura ?"

Sakura terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata, cowok ini adalah cowok yang mempesonanya di hari pertama sekolah. Menurut Sakura dia sangatlah tampan, rasanya dia ingin pingsan karena telah dipuji seperti tadi oleh Itachi.

"a..a..aa..aku.." Sakura berkata terbata-bata.

Belum sempat dia menjawab, bumi serasa diguncang gempa, tanah bergoyang dan suara yang seperti ribuan lebah datang ke telinga.

"kyaaaaaaaa,,, Saaasuukeeeeee !

Sakura yang menyadari kondisi bencana langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"eeeh,, kemana perginya si jidat. Aaargh sial,, para pengacau hari datang!" keluh Sasuke.

"kyaaaa, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu ?"

"aduuh sayaang, sakit yaaa ?"

"Sasuke, aku obati yaa"

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu"

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke.."

"ooh,, Kami – sama ,,TIDAAAAKK !" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang berhasil melarikan diri akhirnya sekarang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang mengikutinya.

"phfiuuuh.. tadi hampir saja." Ujar Sakura lega.

"kamu mau kemana ?"

'eh ?'

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	4. Chapter 04 : Your Smile

**~ Cross The Devil ~**

Chapter 4 : Your Smile

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura kaget karena seseorang menegurnya. Dengan cepat dia langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah karena suara itu berasal dari orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu dapat membuatnya berdebar.

"Nona Haruno mau kemana ?" Itachi mengulangi pertanyaannya kepada Sakura.

"ah Itachi, a..aa..aku..aku mau ke kelas." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"kalau begitu sama-sama yuk, aku juga mau ke kelas." Ucap Itachi tersenyum lalu kemudian menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget atas perlakuan Itachi tersebut wajahnya langsung _blushing_ dan hampir saja pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, salah satu cowok tertampan di sekolah saat ini sedang berjalan di sebelahnya dan menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra. Namun tiba-tiba Itachi berhenti berjalan dan lalu menatap Sakura erat.

"Haruno, kau kenapa? Kok mukamu merah. kamu sakit yaa?" Tanya Itachi sambil memegang jidat Sakura.

Sontak Sakura langsung menepis tangan Itachi karena kaget luar biasa.

"aa,, aah. Gomen Itachi – kun, aa,, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangaaat manis, hal itu membuat Itachi terpesona sehingga wajahnya juga ikutan _blushing._

"apakah kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu 'Sakura'?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

"aah.. tidak! Maksudnya, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku 'Sakura'." Jawab Sakura.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Sakura."

Itachi lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura seakan menunggu tangan Sakura untuk meraihnya dan begitu tangan mereka bertemu Sakura seperti mengalami _de__ja__vu_dan membuatnya teringat pada mimpinya di malam 'itu'.

_**Flashback On**_

" Will you marry me ? " tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis.

"Yes, absolutely of course ! " jawab gadis yang ditanya dengan penuh semangat.

" kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah ! " ucap laki-laki tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

_**Flashback Off**_

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura!"

"aa..ah! Kenapa Itachi - kun?" jawab Sakura gelagapan.

"kamu daritadi ngelamun, dipanggil-panggil nggak dijawab. Aku kira kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"aku baik-baik saja, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

Itachi lalu pergi bersama Sakura, tadi sebenarnya dia berhenti berjalan karena merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Sebelum pergi dia sempat melirik sebentar ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

'ah! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Itachi.

'sskzz..(bunyi dedaunan)'

"huft… hampir saja aku ketahuan. Gadis itu! Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Itachi - kun. Awas kau Haruno!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink soft yang sedari tadi mengawasi Itachi dan Sakura dari balik pohon dengan pandangan marah.

~OO~

"haaah!" Sasuke dan kedua temannya yang belakangan diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru menghela napas panjang setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran para penggemar. Mereka lalu langsung menuju kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sesampainya di kelas, mereka menemukan Itachi sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura dan asyik bercerita tanpa peduli akan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"woi Itachi! Kau tadi kemana ha? Tega sekali kau meninggalkan kami jadi makanan cewek-cewek tak jelas itu." Seru Sasuke marah.

"ah Sasuke! Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya? hmmhh.." Tanya Itachi yang terlihat menahan tawanya.

"hahahahaha!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian berdua ngapain ketawa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"heh pantat ayam! Sini deh." Sakura mengayunkan telapak tangannya memanggil Sasuke.

"apaan sih!" ucap Sasuke.

"sini!"

Begitu Sasuke mendekat..

"eh Sasuke, lipstick barumu warnanya seksi deh." Bisik Sakura pelan namun langsung membuat petir menyambar kepala Sasuke.

"a..a…apa! ch,, cuih..woeeks..brrrr. amit-amit..amit-amit." Sasuke mengusap-usap pipinya dan bergidik ngeri.

"hahaahahahahahaha!"

~OO~

"Jidat! Aku mau pulang sama Naruto, kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan?. Oh iya, bilang sama bibi kalau aku bakalan pulang agak malam. Oke?" Sasuke berkata sambil naik ke mobil Naruto dan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong sendirian karena ditinggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"aaaaarrgghh… CHICKEN BUTT !"

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"huh, dia kira aku ini apaan.. kalau mau pergi ya bilang sendiri dong sama Kaa – san jangan suruh-suruh aku!" gumam Sakura marah.

Sakura lalu melihat sebuah kaleng dan dibayangkannya wajah Sasuke pada kaleng tersebut. Sakura lalu menendangnya dan 'bukk'.

"aduh ..apaan sih!"

"emm,, sorry aku nggak sengaja. Tadi aku lagi kesal sama seseorang jadinya nendang kaleng deh, maaf yaa." Ujar Sakura meminta maaf.

"maaf? Eh Haruno! Kepalaku itu sakit tau. Kamu pikir minta maaf itu bisa ngobatin kepalaku! Aku nggak mau tau pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab!"

"ada apa ini?" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan bertanya.

"itu tuh si Haruno! Dia seenaknya nendang kaleng ke kepalaku. aduuh, Itachi – kun kepala yuya sakit banget nih." Rengek Tayuya pada Itachi sambil memeluk tangan Itachi mesra.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun merasa gerah atas kelakuan Tayuya. Dia lalu berkata, "aku kan sudah minta maaf, aku nggak sengaja."

"apa! Enak saja! Nggak mau! Kamu pikir semudah itu minta maaf sama Tayuya. No..no..no, kamu harus berlutut di hadapanku sekarang baru aku maafin!"

"Tayuya! Dia kan sudah minta maaf. Sudah ah, lepasin aku dong. Sakura, ayo aku antar pulang." Ujar Itachi sambil menarik lepas tangannya dari Tayuya.

"yaa! Itachi – kun! Itachi – kun! Jangan tinggalin yuya!"

Namun terlambat, mobil Itachi yang membawa Itachi dan Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan Tayuya yang mukanya merah menahan kesal.

"uuurgghh.. HARUUNOO!. Aaargh.."

Tayuya lalu mengambil handphonenya dan memencet beberapa tombol. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"halo?"

"halo.. eh, aku butuh bantuan kamu. Yang kaya biasanya. Namanya Haruno Sakura dan aku udah capek banget dengan kelakuannya. Kita lakuin besok. Bye."

Tayuya lalu menutup handphonenya dan berkata "mampus kamu Haruno!"

~OO~

"maaf ya Itachi – kun, sudah merepotkanmu."

"aku tidak repot kok. Sasuke kan sahabatku jadi kamu sebagai pacarnya adalah sahabatku juga." Ujar Itachi tersenyum.

"aah tidak! Aku bukan pacar si _chicken__butt_ itu. Iih, ogah!" kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.*_awas__copot_*

"jadi kamu bukan pacarnya Sasuke?"

"bukan!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"tapi, kamu pasti sudah punya pacar kan?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan berkata "aku tidak punya pacar Itachi – kun, kalau punya pasti aku bakalan diantar jemput tiap hari seperti putri. Ini, bukannya dapat pacar malah dapat musibah, namanya banjir Sasuke!"

"hhaaa! Kamu lucu Sakura, lucu dan manis."

Ucapan terakhir Itachi itu membuat Sakura _blushing_ dan kemudian bertanya

"bagaimana dengan Itachi – kun?"

"bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Itachi – kun pasti sudah punya pacar." Ujar Sakura sambil menerawang jauh ke langit.

"hmm,, dulu aku memang punya pacar tapi dia sudah meninggal." Ujar Itachi yang mulai terlihat sedih.

"ah! Maaf Itachi – kun, a..aa..aku, aku tidak tahu kalau.."

"ssshhh! Tidak apa-apa, hal itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku kan tidak bisa terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan. Haaaah.… baru kali ini aku bisa menceritakan masa laluku di depan orang lain selain Sasuke. Berada di dekatmu selalu membuatku tenang. Rasanya, semua kesedihan dan bebanku terangkat bila di sampingmu." Ujar Itachi sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Soalnya aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum sangaat manis sehingga membuat Itachi tanpa sadar bergumam..

'manis'

"a..a..apa?"

"tidak Sakura, aku hanyaa…"

Perlahan Itachi memajukan wajahnya ke depan seraya memandang Sakura lembut dan dengan pelan menutup mata hingga akhirnya ...

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	5. Chapter 05 : Let

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 5 : Let's Start The Game

A/N : Halo, minna-san. Gomen untuk Fic yang terlantar ini. Bukan bermaksud mengkhianati Naruto Cs tapi aku lagi sibuk ujian dan mengurus fic Super Junior. Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas review untuk fic ini.

Arigatou for :

B-Rabbit Lacie

Kamikaze Ayy

Fiyui-chan

Miss Edelweis

Nhychan

Nisha gaem407

Dijah-hime

Malaikat kecil

non nominatur

Oh ya ,, yang mau baca lanjutan fic ini silahkan buka ffkoreanime. wordpress .com

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"SAKURA !"

Sakura otomatis menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Sayangnya saat itu Itachi sedang berusaha mendekati wajah Sakura sehingga ...

Duagh..

"aduuh."

Sakura dan Itachi mengaduh karena kepala mereka bertemu dan membentur satu sama lain.

"Sakura! Kamu darimana? Ayo cepat masuk!" teriak Kaa – san Sakura memecah kesunyian.

'ah! Kaa – san ini mengganggu saja. Uugh, kepalaku sakit.' batin Sakura pelan.

"emh, Itachi – kun tidak apa-apa? Aduh maaf yaa, tadi aku ..tadi aku .."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mulai sadar bahwa Itachi tadi sedang berusaha mendekatinya dan panggilan Kaa – sannya tadi dengan sempurna menghancurkan momen yang tadi hampir dialami oleh kedua remaja tersebut. Sakura merutuk pelan, dalam hati menyesali tindakan bodohnya tadi.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Mungkin kamu sebaiknya masuk, soalnya Kaa – sanmu terus memanggilmu." Kata Itachi tersenyum.

Dan benar saja, mulai terdengar lagi nyanyian sang Kaa – san. "SAKURA!"

"iya Kaa – san! Aku datang. Itachi – kun makasih ya, sekali lagi makasih." Ucap Sakura seraya keluar dari mobil Itachi.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Brrrmm.. mobil Itachi melaju pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melambaikan tangan melepas kepergiannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak masuk? Kaa – san sudah daritadi menunggumu pulang, ayo masuk! Lho, Sasuke mana?" Tanya Kaa – san Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

...( hening dari Sakura )

"Sakura! Kaa – san tadi tanya, mana Sasuke?" ujar Kaa – san Sakura.

"ah! Emm,, tadi Sasuke bilang dia mau main sama temannya jadi pulangnya agak malam. Aaaah capek! Kaa – san udah ya, aku mau mandi."

"eeeh! Tunggu! Kaa – san belum selesai, itu tadi siapa?"

"ah siapa Kaa – san?" Tanya Sakura pura-pura tak tahu.

"itu! Cowok yang antar kamu pulang tadi, itu siapa?"

"oooohh ituuu,, itu temannya Sasuke. Tadi sebelum Sasuke pergi dia menyuruh temannya untuk antar aku pulang tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu nama orang itu. Udah ya, aku mau mandi." Kata Sakura langsung lari ke dalam rumah.

"eeehh,, Sakura!"

**~OO~**

Di kamar Sakura ..

Sakura saat itu baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian pikirannya telah melayang pada kejadian tadi sore dimana Itachi hampir menciumnya.

'tunggu'

'mencium?'

Sakura langsung bangun dari tempat tidur seraya berteriak tertahan. Yup, dia terkena serangan panik padahal baru sesaat dia merasa senang sesaat kemudian dia shock dan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak lama kemudian yang ada di kepalanya adalah makian pelan kepada sang Kaa – san yang tanpa tahu apa salahnya telah mengganggu `momen' Itachi dan Sakura.

Sakura lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan di tangga dia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari bersenang-senang dengan Naruto. Mereka berpapasan di tangga dalam diam tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Sakura begitu hanyut dalam ingatan sesaatnya bersama Itachi sehingga melupakan ritual marah-marahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura jadi bengong karena terkejut melihat Sakura yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Kaa – san Sakura.

Sakura langsung terbangun dari alam khayalnya dan lagi-lagi mengumpat Kaa – sannya dalam hati. "aiiisssh, mengapa Kaa – san selalu mengacaukannya!".

**~OO~**

"Saakura..."

"enghh,,...Itachi – kun"

"aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"aku jugaaa..." kata Sakura seraya memajukan wajahnya mendekati Itachi dan kemudian ...

'Plaaaakkk !'

"auch"

"jidat ! apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

'ah suara itu...' batin Sakura pelan sebelum...

"CHICKEN BUTT ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU! KELUUAAAAARRR!" Teriak Sakura seraya melemparkan benda apapun yang bisa diraihnya kepada Sasuke.

"eh..eh..HENTIKAN JIDAT! Kepalaku Sakit terkena gulingmu! Bibi menyuruhku membangunkanmu karena sekarang sudah jam tujuh dan kita akan terlambat ke sekolah karena dirimu!" kata Sasuke.

"eh..oh..oke..baiklah.. KELUAAARRR!"

**~OO~**

(heniiinnggg)...

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju sekolah bersama Sasuke di sampingnya namun perjalanan itu suram dan penuh keheningan. Hal itu tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana mereka selalu bertengkar disepanjang perjalanan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba memalingkan mukanya kembali.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Menatapmu? Jangan GEER pantat ayam!"

"Kau begitu menyukaiku sampai menatapku seperti itu hn?" Seakan-akan tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan gadis itu, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perkataannya dengan dihiasi senyum mesum di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata diam-diam kau begitu menyukaiku dan pagi tadi berusaha 'menyerangku'."

Sontak perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat isi perut Sakura seakan mau keluar dan mata Sakura melotot seakan mau melompat.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

**~OO~**

Sakura bergegas masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terbagi atas dua pintu dan memilih pintu sebelah kanan yang bertuliskan 'woman'.

"oh God! Guru Kakashi benar-benar membosankan, rasanya aku ingin berlari pulang dari sekolah ini."

Sakura mencuci mukanya dan bercermin seraya merapikan seragamnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menyapanya.

"Sakura kan? Iya kamu Sakura Haruno kan? Aku Tayuya, kemarin kamu menendang kepalaku dengan kaleng." Ucap Tayuya sembari tersenyum.

"ah! Iya, aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya."

"tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak ada kelas?"

"ada sih, kelasnya guru Kakashi tapi aku bosan sehingga istirahat dulu disini hhee." Ujar Sakura seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kalau begitu kita sama dong, aku juga lagi bosan dengan pelajaran guru Asuma. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja?"

"hah bolos?"

"iya Sakura, aku sering kok seperti ini. Percaya deh, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kok."

"tapi..akuu.."

"sudahlah! Ayo..." kata Tayuya lalu menarik tangan Sakura yang kaget atas usul teman barunya tersebut.

**~OO~**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak perkenalan tak terduga Sakura dan Tayuya di toilet. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah sangat akrab dan tak jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hal itu membuat Itachi agak segan mendekati Sakura karena Itachi tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tayuya.

Sasuke saat itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat dirinya mendengar suara berisik dari kamar sebelahnya.

"aduuuh, aku harus pakai baju apa nih?" Sakura berlari-lari dalam kamarnya sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian.

Sasuke yang mendengar keributan itu merasa terganggu atas ulah Sakura.

"cih berisik, apalagi lagi sih yang dilakukan si jidat lebar itu."

Tok..tok..tok..

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dingin.

"APA!" Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh putri Sakura sampai menyebabkan dinding kamarnya jebol!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, sesaat perasaannya tidak enak seakan-akan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Kau akan pergi?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"bukan urusanmu!" Sakura kembali menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sangka Sasuke menahan pintu itu tertutup dan kemudian menatap Sakura galak membuat Sakura terdiam untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam, tenang saja."

Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi melewati Sasuke, namun terhenti karena Sasuke memanggilnya.

"aku akan menunggumu di meja makan nanti, cepatlah pulang kalau tidak aku akan menghabiskan ayam kesukaanmu!" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah mengejek.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya.

...

"maaf lama menunggu Tayuya."

"tidak apa-apa kok, sudah siap?" jawab Tayuya.

"sudah, ayo berangkat." Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Tayuya.

**~OO~**

'cklekk'. Tayuya membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengajak Sakura masuk. Begitu masuk langsung terasa kemewahan di sekeliling rumah itu. Sakura menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan mencari sesuatu, hatinya penasaran kenapa dalam rumah yang sebesar ini terasa seakan tak berpenghuni.

"waaah, rumahmu hebat. Pasti menyenangkan tinggal disini." Sakura berkata takjub.

"biasa saja kok." Tayuya berusaha tersenyum, senyum yang tanpa Sakura sadari menyiratkan kepedihan.

"orangtuamu mana?" tanya Sakura.

"mereka tidak tinggal disini. Mereka berpisah waktu aku masih kecil jadi aku hanya tinggal sendirian disini."

"maaf ya, aku tak tahu."

"sudahlah Sakura, itu sudah lama kok. Aku sekarang baik-baik saja."

Tayuya lalu mengajak Sakura ke kamarnya. Sakura sekali lagi merasa takjub, kamar itu bernuansa pink, dengan poster idola di sekeliling dindingnya plus king size bed di tengah kamar tersebut.

"silahkan melihat-lihat, aku ambilkan minum untukmu dulu yah." Ucap Tayuya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura berkeliling di kamar yang sangat luas itu, di samping kiri tempat tidur terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya seperti kamar tambahan. Sakura lalu membukanya dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang dibuat khusus untuk koleksi pakaian Tayuya. Di dalamnya terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan baju, sepatu, dan tas-tas merek designer terkenal. Setelah puas melihat-lihat Sakura lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur berukuran King tersebut, namun perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah pigura foto yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Dalam foto itu terlihat Tayuya sedang bersama seorang cowok yang merangkulnya dengan manja dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Itachi..." Sakura berkata pelan dan tertahan. Dadanya bergemuruh terasa menusuk dan sesak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Tayuya bersama orange juice. Dia lalu meletakkannya di meja belajarnya lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"sedang melihat apa Sakura?"

"oh tidak, foto ini..."

"iya, ini fotoku dengan Itachi. Waktu kami masih pacaran dulu." Tayuya mengambil foto tersebut dengan perasaan bercampur aduk lalu memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sebuah laci.

"apa yang terjadi, Tayuya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"lupakanlah Sakura, itu hanyalah masa lalu." Kata Tayuya seraya menuangkan `sesuatu' ke dalam minuman Sakura.

"sekarang mari kita minum. Untuk persahabatan kita." Tayuya mengangkat gelasnya dan meminumnya seraya menatap Sakura yang juga sedang meminum jusnya hingga ke dasar gelas.

"praaaangg,," Sakura menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"aaah, Tayuya maafkan aku. Akuuu..." Sakura merasa pandangannya mengabur dan merasa sangaaat mengantuk.

"sudah, sudah. Biar aku yang bereskan." Tayuya membereskan pecahan kaca seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tayuya, aku mengantuk. Bolehkah aku tidur disini sebentar sa...ja."

Sebelum Tayuya menjawab Sakura telah berbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur dan selang beberapa saat masuk kedua teman Tayuya, Konan dan Tenten.

"have a nice dream, Sakura. Now, Let's Play The Game Girls." Tayuya mengucapkannya dengan nada seram sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang cemerlang.

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	6. Chapter 06 : The One Who Save Me

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 6 : The One Who Save Me

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Ssst.. pelan-pelan."

Brukk…

Blaamm…

Brrrmmmm….

Ngguuuungg ….

Ciiiittt …..

"Cepat-cepat. Awas, pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai ada yang lihat."

Bruuk..

Sreeettt….

"Ngghh' …"

"Udah bangun ya Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, 'gelap' batinnya.

Dengan polosnya dia bertanya "dimana aku?"

"hahaha.." terdengar suara tawa penuh kemenangan di depannya.

Sakura lalu melihat ke sekeliling

'aku di gudang olahraga' hatinya mencelos saat menyadari tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali yang meggesek pergelangan tangan dan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan efek perih.

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menertawakannya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal disana. Berdiri menatapnya dengan tertawa.

"ta..tayuyaa…"

"apa Sakuraa? Kenapa? Kamu kaget? Kamu heran bisa ada disini?"

"…"

"jangan pasang tampang bodohmu! Salahmu sendiri kamu dekat-dekat pacar orang!" hardik teman Tayuya.

"apa maksudnya Tayuya? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Itachi itu MILIKKU dan kamu sudah merebutnya dariku jadi kamu harus merasakan akibatnya bodoh!" Tayuya kalap lalu mulai menarik rambut Sakura dan memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. Darah perlahan mulai mengalir dari pelipis Sakura dan dengan segera Konan dan Tenten menarik Tayuya agar menghentikan perbuatannya.

"APAAN SIH!" Tayuya menatap marah keduanya.

"kita kesini untuk menculiknya bukan membunuhnya! Lihat kepalanya mulai berdarah!"

"Okey. Okey." Tayuya lalu mengelus perlahan pipi Sakura lalu tiba-tiba menancapkan kuku-kukunya disana.

"Kau tahu pinky. Oh aku sangat benci ketika harus memanggilmu pinky. Tapi demi kelancaran rencanaku yah apa boleh buat." Cengkramannya di pipi Sakura semakin menguat.

"Kau tahu alasan lainnya kenapa aku sangat membencimu." Darah perlahan mulai mengucur dari pipi Sakura.

"Itu semua karena rambut bodohmu!" Tayuya melepas kuku-kukunya dan dengan sekali hentak menjambak rambut Sakura hingga gadis yang sudah berdarah-darah itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAAAAARRRRFGGGGGHHHH..!"

Tayuya lalu mengambil sebuah gunting berwarna merah dari dalam tas tangannya dan dengan kasarnya mulai menggunting asal-asalan rambut Sakura. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya akhirnya ia berdiri hendak pergi namun Sakura yang masih ingin memperjuangkan harga dirinya menyeruduknya perut Tayuya hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"SIALAN!"

PLAK … Tayuya menampar pipi Sakura hingga gadis itu tersungkur dan benar-benar pingsan.

"Tadinya aku akan mengeluarkanmu sebelum ruangan ini dihancurkan besok. Tapi tampaknya lebih baik kau mati."

"Bye.. Pinky .." seringai ketiganya lalu menutup pintu.

~OO~

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan. Hanya bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring yang menyelimuti keheningan. Tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh deringan handphone yang terletak tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Sepertinya Sakura tidak pulang malam ini."

"Hah, kenapa baa – san?" Sasuke menurunkan sendok yang hampir masuk dimulutnya dan menatap kaa – san Sakura.

"Dia menginap di rumah temannya sampai hari senin."

"Tapi kan senin kami sekolah?"

"Sakura bilang dia akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama temannya dan pulang saat waktu pulang sekolah."

'aneh'. Batin Sasuke.

~OO~

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke bersiap mengambil posisi dan begitu peluit dibunyikan ia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Yak! 1:42 detik. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang."

Sasuke mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mencari-cari botol airnya disana. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara derap langkah-langkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Sukeee, ini air untukmu!"

"Ini kubawakan handuk!"

"Jangan, pakai handukku saja."

"Ini isotonik spesial untukmu."

"Sukeee !

"Sasukeee!"

"Kyaaa!"

'Oh shit. Para pengacau telah tiba.'

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke mau kemana?"

"Sasuke!"

~OO~

"Hah..hah..hh. Pfiuuuhh.. akhirnya aku sudah cukup jauh dari mereka."

"Biar mampus tuh Sakura."

'Sakura?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menguping pembicaraan yang didengarnya melibatkan nama gadis yang selama ini tinggal seatap dengannya.

"Tayuya kamu yakin nggak mau mengeluarkan Sakura dari sana? Gedung itu hari ini akan dirubuhkan. Kalau dia mati bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Selama dia lenyap dari hadapan Itachi aku tidak peduli akan apapun yang terjadi dengan gadis sialan itu."

"Kau gila Tayuya! Aku sudah tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusanmu lagi!"

"Cih! Dasar Tenten pengkhianat. Bagaimana denganmu Konan? Kau tidak ingin berlari meninggalkanku seperti cepol muka dua itu?"

"Hmm.. aku sih tidak peduli kecuali memang kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi."

"Yeah, _whatever you like then_."

"Kalian berdua! Katakan dimana Sakura? SEKARANG!"

~OO~

Tap.. Tap .. Tap ..

"Hah .. hh ..h."

"Dia baik-baik saja. HARUS baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mempercepat larinya melewati lapangan sekolah yang ramai dengan anak-anak yang berolahraga. Dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan anak-anak yang ditubruknya karena dianggap menghalangi jalan. Fokus dan tujuannya hanya satu. Gedung olahraga lama!

Drap.. Drap .. Drap ..

'Tidak'

Hati Sasuke mencelos saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tempat dimana seharusnya sebuah gedung olahraga tua berdiri sekarang hanya tinggal puing-puing belaka. Pandangannya mengabur ketika benaknya mulai diisi dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang berusaha merangsek masuk ke dalam logikanya. Diedarkannya mata onyx miliknya, mulai mencari sesosok berambut pink yang diharapkannya akan berdiri dan meneriakinya dengan julukan _chicken butt_. Rasa cemas dan kalut terus terukir di setiap lekuk wajahnya yang bagaikan terpahat sempurna oleh kami – sama. Mata itu berhenti ketika menangkap suatu pemandangan ganjil, pekerja-pekerja yang bertugas merenovasi gedung olahraga tua itu menjadi gym sekolah tampak mengerumuni sesuatu. Ketika 'sesuatu' itu perlahan berdiri dan berjalan setengah berlari ke arahnya raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Di hadapannya tampak sepupunya, Uchiha Itachi tengah menggendong seorang gadis berambut pink yang pingsan dengan darah segar mengotori baju keduanya. Entah siapa yang terluka namun penampilan gadis itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke kehilangan kontrol atas _innerself_nya sendiri dan bersumpah akan menyiksa gadis berambut pink lainnya yang notabene adalah mantan Itachi. Itachi terus menerus berlari melewati Sasuke yang masih terdiam mengutuki Tayuya dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu tak berguna dan bodoh.

~OO~

"_Kigatsuita ka_?"

"Nggh… ah.. Sasuke? Ini dimana?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura yang kaget setengah mati. Muka Sakura _blushing _begitu hebat hingga wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sa.. Sasuke.. Sesak." Rintih Sakura.

"Ah, maaf. Hmm, biar kupanggilkan dokter dulu ya." Ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak dari samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sa.. Sasuke.."

"…."

"Terima Kasih."

"Hn."

_To Be Continued _


	7. Chapter 07 : Uncontrolled Feelings

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 7 : Uncontrolled Feelings

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"YAAK! Chicken Butt! Awas kau! Tunggu saja sampai aku menangkapmu dan menghajar kepala ayammu!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dengan begitu 'semangat' mengejar seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Ampun jidat, eh salah, maksudku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menghina jidat berperbanmu itu."

"LANTAS MENGAPA TADI KAU TERTAWA BEGITU KERAS, HA?! KEMARI KAU! JANGAN LARI!"

"Maaf ya, tapi aku masih ingin hidup jadi selamat tinggal." Sasuke yang sudah berlari cukup jauh dari Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan bersiap melarikan diri lebih jauh sebelum ia mendengar bunyi jatuh di belakangnya.

"Sukeee, tunggu. Ah~ Sasuke…..sakit." Sakura terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang diperban.

Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hiks…." Sakura mulai menangis dan memegangi kepalanya seraya terduduk di atas tanah.

'Aish, gadis ini… ck! Harusnya aku meninggalkannya saja tadi."

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ya, Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa perlahan-lahan ia menyukai gadis aneh yang tinggal seatap dengannya itu. Sayangnya, ia merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagaimana tidak merasa seperti itu jika gadis yang kau sukai terus mengatakan, menanyakan dan menerormu untuk bercerita tentang lelaki yang ia suka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi.

Awalnya ia begitu tidak mempercayai hatinya yang terus menerus berdegup kencang tiap kali melihat senyuman Sakura. Namun, seiring waktu dan setelah melewati malam-malam tanpa tidur nyenyak akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ia juga akan berusaha membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya walaupun kelihatannya ….SANGAT SULIT.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke berlutut di sebelah Sakura dan perlahan-lahan menyibakkan rambut gadis itu agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"hihihihi.. KENA!" Sakura tersenyum iblis lalu mengangkat kepalanya sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke agar tidak bisa lari lagi."

'shit' Sasuke menatap horror dan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

"Sa..Sakura.. "

*BLETAK*

~OO~

Flashback ON

Hari pertama bertemu Sakura . . . . .

Sasuke mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian dengan jidat berambut pink yang ditemuinya tadi di sekolah. Ia lalu menaiki tangga menuju tingkat 2 di rumahnya yang sepenuhnya milik dia dan sepupunya seorang. Di sana rupanya telah ada sepupunya alias Itachi yang tengah asik memainkan gitar milik Sasuke. Begitu tahu adik sepupunya sudah dating, Itachi spontan melempar gitar Sasuke ke atas tempat tidur.

"Eh, Sasuke .." Cengir Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

*kedut – kedut* "Kau pikir kau sedang apa baka?! Masuk ke kamarku dan bermain dengan gitar milikku!" Jawab Sasuke sambil mendekati Itachi yang sedang menyamankan diri duduk di atas king size bed milik Sasuke.

"Ayolaah~ aku kan hanya pinjam saja, boleh ya? Soalnya gitarku rusak gara-gara diserang para cewek penggemarku, heheee."

Sasuke meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar lalu melirik malas Itachi, "Hn."

"OK! Eh, ngomong-ngomong mukamu kusut banget, masih mengingat masalah di sekolah tadi ya?" Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke memasang deathglare terbaiknya sebelum menjawab, "Menurutmu?!"

"Hoo. Begitu rupanya."

"Anak baru tapi sudah berani mempermalukanku." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil membuka seragamnya.

"Jadi kau juga tahu kalau dia anak baru? Kukira seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli dengan siswa-siswi di Konohagakure's Academy."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau pikir aku bodoh apa. Kau menyelidikinya kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau yang tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah mengetahui kalau Sakura adalah siswi baru."

"Terus?"

"Kalau menurutku, dia cukup cantik. Lumayan lho, Sasukeeeee….." Goda Itachi.

"Apanya yang lumayan? Cewek ganas begitu, buat kau saja!" Jawab Sasuke sambil bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

"Bener nih?! Jangan menyesal lho Sasukeeeee!" Teriak Itachi.

"Hn."

Flashback OFF

Sasuke's POV

'Tiba-tiba aku teringat percakapanku dulu dengan aniki. Aish~ SIAL! Aku menyesalinya sekarang. Oh mulutku yang bodoh. Hm.. aku ingin berbicara dengannya.. Apakah akan aneh jika aku membangunkannya sekarang? Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?! Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.'

Sasuke's POV End

Sakura's POV

'Ya ampun! Sudah jam 2. Ini gila! Aku tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkannya sepanjang malam? Pasti ada yang salah denganku. Ya kepalaku! Pasti ini semua gara-gara perbuatan Tayuya kemarin sehingga kepalaku yang malang berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Oh please! Dia ada di kamar sebelahku sekarang, buat apa aku merindukannya? WAIT! Merindukannya?!'

Sakura's POV End

Malam itu, mereka berdua dengan bodohnya saling memikirkan orang yang tidur di kamar sebelah mereka tanpa ada keinginan untuk membangunkan karena gengsi yang terlalu tinggi antara satu sama lain.

~OO~

"Pagi anak-anak, woaaah." Kaa-san Sakura shock melihat rupa SasuSaku yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Wah wah. Wajah kalian seperti zombie saja." Ujar Otou-san Sakura seraya melipat kembali koran yamg habis dibacanya ke atas meja.

"Aish, aku tau! Pasti kalian berdua bergadang semalaman kan?! Sudah Kaa-san bilang Sakura, kalau mau cepat sembuh begitu waktunya tidur segera tidur! Pasti kamu membaca komik lagi kan?!"

"Kaa-saaaan~..…"

"Haruno Sakura! Kamu dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai kepalamu benar-benar sembuh!"

'waaah, sekarang aku tau darimana asal sifat galak si jidat.' Batin Sasuke.

"Dan kamu Sasuke! Orangtuamu menitipkanmu kepada kami jadi kami juga melarangmu keluar rumah untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting!"

Senyum Sasuke perlahan memudar dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau begitu kami mau keluar sebentar dulu. Makan siang ada di kulkas, kalian tinggal memanaskannya nanti. Kami akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam."

"Baik Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke. Jaga Sakura baik-baik ya. Kuserahkan rumah kepadamu untuk dijaga." Tou-san Sakura berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Tepat sebelum keluar dan mengunci pintu, Kaa-san Sakura berbalik dan melirik tajam kedua 'bocah' yang akan ditinggalkannya.

"Satu lagi! Rumah harus tetap rapid an JANGAN bertengkar!"

"Mengerti!" Jawab SasuSaku serempak.

Brrrmmmmm ….

Tidak berapa lama suara mobil keluarga Haruno semakin menjauh dan pada akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi.

…..

*kriiik*

…..

*kriiik*

…..

*kriiik*

…..

"Hooaaaahhhm~ Aku masih ngantuk." Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"A—ah i—iya aku juga. Lebih baik kamu tidur lagi saja sana. N—nanti aku bangunkan saat ma—makan siang." Sasuke menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ya sudah. Bye.. *hooooaaaaahhhm*." Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

'Apa-apaan ini. Kami hanya berdua saja di dalam rumah.' Batin mereka berdua, serempak.

~OO~

"Hh~ filmnya sudah selesai." Sasuke mematikan televisi di ruang keluarga dan melirik jam dinding. 'Hn.. sudah jam 12.' Pikirnya. Sasuke beranjak dari atas sofa dan menatap ke arah tangga paling atas.

"JIDAAAATT! Bangun~ Sudah siang!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aish, gadis ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sakura, menggantungkan kepalan tangannya yang ingin sekali mengetuk pintu kamar gadis berambut pink itu. Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura melainkan LANGSUNG membukanya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar bercat merah muda itu secara perlahan. Di dalamnya, Sasuke melihat sesosok malaikat yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan balutan selimut merah muda dan mendengkur pelan. 'Manis.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Hmm, jadi seperti inilah sosok seorang iblis yang sedang tertidur." Sasuke tersenyum akan kata-katanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bergerak dan mengigau, "Sasuke~"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar namanya disebut lalu perlahan ia mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan secara perlahan menyibakkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang menutupi jidat lebarnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke lalu menarik kembali tangannya dan mulai menggoyang-goyang lengan Sakura secara perlahan.

"Sakura, bangun. Ini sudah siang."

'Itu suara Sasuke! Ah~ aku pasti masih bermimpi, bermimpi seorang Uchiha Sasuke melamarku.' Pikir Sakura yang masih setengah sadar.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap balik sosok berambut raven yang sedang menatapnya. Untuk sesaat, ia melupakan innerself-nya yang mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Sasuke dan malah tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya pulih kembali dan mulai 'benar-benar' menyadari siapa makhluk yang sedang menatapnya dan duduk di sampingnya. 'Sasuke!' pekiknya dalam hati. Dengan segera Sakura mundur dalam usahanya menjauh dari Sasuke sehingga mengakibatkan kepalanya yang sudah malang gara-gara Tayuya semakin 'malang' akibat benturan yang dialaminya dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"OUCH!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menutup erat matanya, menahan sakit.

Sasuke yang panic secara spontan mengelus kepala Sakura, berharap rasa sakit itu akan pergi dengan sentuhannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh?!" Omel Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, Sakura membuka matanya. Perlahan, ia bisa merasakan aroma parfum Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Setelah bergulat dengan innerself-nya sendiri akhirnya Sakura bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, dirinya kembali menutup mata. Bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia merasa hangat dan tenang di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin melepaskan diri dan berteriak ataupun marah kepada Sasuke. Namun, setitik perasaan dalam hatinya membuat ia semakin tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang menurutnya berpacu TERLALU kencang! Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendekap seorang gadis tapi terasa seperti pertama kali buatnya. Alasannya cukup sederhana dan klise untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Well, Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini alias berdekatan secara fisik dengan seorang iblis wanita yang telah menjungkir-balikkan hidupnya. 'Sial, bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan kendali dan malah mengacaukan semuanya?!' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Sakura yang secara perlahan memeluk pinggangnya dan kepala Sakura yang bersandar tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke berbisik perlahan.

"Hmm.." Sakura menjawab dengan geraman kecil dan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan menunduk. Ia menatap tajam mata hijau emerald milik Sakura dan perlahan semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat pandangan matanya dengan Sakura, semakin keras pula innerself-nya berteriak, 'JANGAN! Jangan lakukan ini Sasuke! Kau hanya akan berakhir menyesalinya!'

. . . .

Onyx dan Emerald beradu.

. . . .

. . . .

Dan

. . . .

. . . .

Bibir mereka bertemu.

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	8. Chapter 08 : Will He Come Back?

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 8 : Will He Come Back?

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bertatapan cukup lama. Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap nanar ke arah jendela kamar Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke berkata pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang terlihat _shock_.

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada suara ataupun jawaban keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala, merasa entah sangat malu atau bahkan mungkin marah terhadap pemuda di sampingnya.

Sakura lalu mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku… Sasuk—"

*~Oh my beautiful target, you zoom zoom heart like a rocket~*

"Oh itu handphone-ku, biar kuangkat dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

*bipp*

"Moshi moshi…."

. . . .

"Ya aniki?"

. . . .

"Aish, memangnya aku harus pergi juga?"

. . . .

"Kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri kan?!"

. . . .

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ok! Ok! Ok! Aku kesana sekarang kusogaki!" *bipp*

Sasuke mematikan handphone-nya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura seraya tersenyum, "Hmm… tadi si kuso aniki. Dia seenaknya menyuruhku membantunya mengurus sesuatu. Chk, lagian pasti bukan suatu hal yang penting. Oh ya, sampai dimana kita tadi? Sepertinya tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Sakura menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya yang terus menerus mengoceh tiada henti tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Pertama ia menyatakan cinta dan saat Sakura sedang berusaha mengumpulkan setiap keberanian yang ia miliki untuk 'menjawabnya' si pantat ayam malah . . . . ."

*kedut** **kedut* "USURATONKACHI!" *bugh* sebuah guling yang cukup tebal dan keras menghantam tepat di kepala beserta rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan sang uchiha.

"Hey! Apa salahku lagi coba?" Sasuke menggerutu pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban keganasan.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Kau! Pantat ayam! Sebaiknya cepat pergi bantu Tachi senpai!"

"Oh ya ampun jidat! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini! Setelah semua ini! Setelah kita berciuman! Setelah aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu! Yang kau bicarakan tetap sajaaaaaa si aniki bodoh =="

Sakura semakin memerah wajahnya bagaikan kepiting rebus, terutama setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang 'ehem'.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirmu uchiha! Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan semua urusanmu terlebih dahulu setelah itu cepatlah kembali agar aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku yang terpotong tadi."

"Kau janji?!"

"YA! YA! Jadi hush~ hush~ pergi sana dan cepatlah kembali! Aku menunggumu." Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura dan dengan perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Ia lalu berhenti tepat sebelum menutup pintu.

"Aku akan menelepon orangtuamu agar mereka pulang lebih awal. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian?" Sasuke menatap khawatir.

"Iya! Iya! Nggak usah khawatir! Aku sudah biasa sendiri di rumah."

"Sakura…"

"Hmm? Apalagi?"

"Aku … aku benar-benar serius lho dengan ucapanku tadi. Kurasa, aku benar-benar menyukaimu jadi kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkannya." *blam* Sasuke menutup pintu.

Sakura menatap nanar pintu yang tertutup. Pintu dimana ia terakhir melihat bayangan Sasuke sebelum ia menghela napas, dalam dan berat. Ia lalu menggumam perlahan, "Aku benar-benar bingung. Kami-sama~ siapa yang harus kupilih?" Sakura perlahan meneteskan air mata seraya memeluk lututnya, sendirian di atas tempat tidur kamarnya.

~OO~

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran tempat parkir bandara. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, masuklah ia ke dalam bandara Konoha.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Itachi yang nampaknya sedang duduk gelisah di kursi ruang tunggu bandara.

"Yo! Itachi!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi yang langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Huh Sasuke baka! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Aaah~ kau ini terlalu berlebihan! Cepat katakan ada hal apa kau menyuruhku ke bandara?!

"Dengar Sasuke, ini tiketmu dan passportmu. Semuanya sudah ada disini, pesawatmu akan berangkat 15 menit lagi."

"Whoooo wooaaaa! Tenang! Tunggu sebentar! Aku lagi tidak ingin kemana-mana saat ini."

"Maaf Sasuke tapi kau harus pergi." Sebuah suara lain menimpali. Suara seorang wanita.

"Kaa-san?!"

~OO~

*kriiiing* *kriiiing*

"Uh, siapa lagi coba yang nelpon?!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju meja telepon.

"Moshi moshi. Kediaman keluarga Haruno disini." Sakura berbicara.

"Sakura, ini kaa-san."

"Hmm ya, ada apa kaa-san?"

"Otou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bisa pulang mala mini. Tiba-tiba kami mendapat kabar bahwa Fugaku Uchiha telah meninggal."

"Fu-Fugaku?! Bukannya itu nama ayah Sasuke?!"

"Iya, justru itu kaa-san menghubungimu. Kaa-san ingin bicara dengan Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke pergi keluar siang tadi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Kaa-san tidak bercanda soal ini kan?!"

"Ya ampun Sakura! Dalam keadaan seperti ini mana mungkin kaa-san bercanda!"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke—"

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui kabar ini dan mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah berada di Sunagakure."

"Kaa-san aku ingin pergi!"

"Maaf sayang, kondisimu belum memungkinkan untuk bepergian jauh apalagi untuk antar negara. Sebaiknya kamu tetap istirahat saja di rumah. Jangan lupa kunci pintu! Kami akan segera pulang setelah pemakaman."

"Ta-tapi kaa-sa—*bippppp*"

"Halo?! Kaa-san?!"

Sakura terduduk lemas. Hatinya berkecamuk membayangkan masalah yang sedang menimpa Sasuke. Daritadi memang hatinya sudah gelisah menunggu-nunggu Sasuke yang tidak juga kunjung pulang.

Dengan gontai Sakura berjalan dan menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga lalu duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk kakinya. Diraihnya remote televisi dan dinyalakannya. Sakura terus menerus mengganti channel televisi yang semuanya rata-rata memberitakan tentang kematian ayah Sasuke.

*click*

"Kematian tragis direktur besar Uchiha Coorporation, Uchiha Fugaku menggemparkan publik."

*click*

"Korban sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan berjuang melewati masa kritis sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya pada—"

*click*

"Penyebab kematian adalah kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi di persimpangan –"

*click*

"Korban kecelakaan adalah direktur utama Uchiha Coorporation, Fugaku Uchiha."

*click*

"Siaran langsung dari rumah duka tempat direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama tengah disemayamkan."

*click*

"Kecelakaan beruntun ini melibatkan sebuah truk pengangkut minyak dan beberapa mobil pribadi yang tengah melintas."

*click*

"Fugaku Uchiha meninggalkan seorang istri beserta seorang anak—"

"AH! Itu Sasuke!" Sakura memperbesar volume televisinya dan menatap lekat layar televisinya yang tengah menyiarkan secara langsung prosesi pemakaman. Sakura melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Mikoto yang tengah tersedu-sedu dan beberapa kali terlihat pingsan akibat ditinggal suaminya. Sakura juga melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kosong, hampa dan begitu tanpa gairah hidup. Perlahan, Sakura maju mendekati layar televisi. Jari-jari lentik Sakura menyentuh layar, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke yang hanya mampu ditatapnya lewat sebuah kaca. Sakura menangis. Ingin rasanya ia berada di samping Sasuke, memeluknya, menjadi sandaran dimana Sasuke bisa menumpahkan segala kerisauan, kegalauan dan kegundahannya lewat sebuah tangisan. Namun, saat ini semua itu terlihat terlalu mustahil. Satu-satunya yang hanya bisa Sakura harapkan adalah kepulangan Sasuke ke rumah kecilnya agar mereka bisa berkumpul kembali dan bertengkar atas masalah-masalah sepele seperti biasanya.

"—simpang siur nasib perusahaan besar Uchiha Coorporation membuat beberapa kalangan mulai bertindak. Juru bicara perusahaan dengan segera mengadakan jumpa pers yang mengklaim bahwa pemimpin selanjutnya grup Uchiha telah ditetapkan sebelumnya yaitu satu-satunya pewaris tunggal Uchiha Coorporation—"

"Ah~ Sasuke….." Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"—Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan anak tunggal pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto telah ditunjuk menjadi pewaris sah dan tunggal, grup perusahaan hotel ternama, Uchiha Coorporation. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, sang Uchiha muda telah dibebani dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Juru bicara perusahaan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada masalah apapun mengenai pengangkatan direktur yang notabene bahkan belum menamatkan sekolahnya tersebut. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa rapat pemegang saham selanjutnya akan sekaligus menjadi peresmian sah sang Uchiha muda menapaki karir menggantikan sang ayah. Secepatnya perusahaan akan melakukan stabilisasi. Uchiha Sasuke akan langsung menempati posisi sebagai direktur utama Uchiha Coorporation dan akan menempati ruang kerja ayahnya di kantor pusat, Sunagakure."

*click*

Sakura mematikan televisi dan perlahan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tidurnya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, memeluk guling, meraba-raba tempat dimana Sasuke pernah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura mencoba untuk tetap mengingat dan menyimpan kenangan manis itu. Tak terasa air matanya meleleh lagi. Tangannya menggengam seprainya kuat, berusaha menahan isak tangis yang tak terbendung.

"Kurasa kau takkan pulang, iya kan Sasuke?"

_To Be Continued_

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	9. Chapter 09 : One Year Later

~ Cross The Devil ~

Chapter 9 : One Year Later

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

1 Tahun Kemudian…..

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. Pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana ia menyatakan cintanya terhadap Sakura, hari ini tepat setahun yang lalu.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setahun ini. Diawali dengan kepindahan mendadak Sasuke ke Suna.

Setahun yang lalu, Fugaku Uchiha sang pemimpin Uchiha Grup meninggal dunia secara mendadak. Uchiha Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke segera naik penerbangan berikutnya ke Konoha untuk menjemput Sasuke. Sasuke yang begitu sayang kepada orangtuanya terutama kepada sang ibu pun memutuskan mengambil alih Uchiha Grup di usianya yang masih sangat muda untuk meringankan beban ibunya.

Selama setahun ini, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak merindukan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan mulai berkencan dengan belasan hingga puluhan gadis Suna hanya untuk melampiaskan segalanya. Akan tetapi, sebanyak apapun gadis yang Sasuke kencani ia tahu bahwa satu-satunya perasaan nyata yang pernah terjadi padanya hanyalah perasaan cintanya kepada Haruno Sakura.

Mobil berhenti di depan mansion besar Uchiha di Sunagakure. Seorang supir membukakan pintu mobil dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion besar itu dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang sayaaaaaang~" Sebuah suara centil menyambut kepulangan Sasuke. Sang sumber suara langsung menggantungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan mulai mencium kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa jengah dan dengan segera melepaskan pelukan gadis itu sedikit kasar lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Ah Ino, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku mengakhiri hubungan kita. Pergilah."

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke.. Kau be-bercanda kan?!" Gadis bernama Ino itu menatap tak percaya Sasuke.

"Pulanglah Ino." Sasuke menghela napas, lelah."

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak Sasukeee! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Ino mulai menangis tak karuan dan menarik-narik lengan kemeja putih Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit mansionnya dan berdecak kesal. Ia lalu memanggil pelayan-pelayannya dengan teriakan yang cukup keras dan meminta mereka 'mengantar' gadis pirang itu keluar. Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk." Kata Sasuke.

Pintu lalu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Mikoto yang masih tetap cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Ibu mendengar ribut-ribut di luar tadi."

Melihat ibunya yang masuk Sasuke merubah posisinya dari rebahan menjadi duduk. "Ah ibu, gomenasai jika keributan tadi membuat ibu terbangun." Sasuke memandang wajah ibunya dengan tatapan menyesal.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati putranya dan perlahan menyamankan diri duduk di samping sang Uchiha muda.

"Sasuke, kau kelihatan tertekan. Coba ceritakan masalahmu pada ibu atau malah lebih baik lagi… pergilah berlibur selama beberapa hari. Seorang direktur sibuk sekalipun diperbolehkan mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari." Mikoto tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ibunya lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa ibu. Lagipula akan ada rapat para pemegang saham dalam waktu dekat. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai karena aku harus mempersiapkan diri dan menunjukkan kepada para orangtua cerewet berperut besar itu bahwa aku layak dan mampu meneruskan jejak Tou-san."

Mikoto memandang Sasuke sedih. Sejak kapan putranya yang dulu sangat bandel dan terlalu sering bermain menjadi serius dan bertanggung jawab seperti ini. Ia sedih melihat Sasuke yang harus terjun ke dalam dunia dewasa begitu cepat. Harusnya saat ini Sasuke masih di sekolahnya, mengejar cinta di masa muda. *bleh*

Perlahan, elusan di kepala Sasuke berubah kasar hingga akhirnya Mikoto mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayam kebanggan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau berubah sejak kau meninggalkan Konoha."

"Aaah~ Kaa-san. Aku akui diriku berubah tapi bukan berarti karena aku meninggalkan Konoha. Aku berubah karena pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa tidak mungkin dalam hidup aku terus bermain-main disaat aku harus mulai menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Masalah tanggung jawab tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Ibu sudah katakan berulang-ulang bahwa ibu masih bisa-"

"Bukan hanya tanggung jawab perusahaan ibu….." Sasuke memotong perkataan ibunya dan turun dari sofa, berlutut di hadapan Mikoto seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan ibunya.

"….ibu merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabku. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Aku akan menjaga ibu selamanya. Itu janjiku pada Tou-san." Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium tangan ibunya.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dalam lalu tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa sehingga membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Mikoto lalu menatap tajam Sasuke dan mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke! Jika memang ini keinginanmu untuk menjaga ibu maka kamu harus menjaga ibu selama di Konoha."

"K-Konoha?!"

Mikoto lalu menyeringai kecil. "Ya… benar anakku. Kita akan 'pulang' ke Konoha."

~OO~

"Ini benar-benar ide terburuk di dunia." Sasuke berkata seraya mengirimkan 'death glare' kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto memutar matanya dan membuat gerakan cepat di depan Sasuke.

TENG NONG~

Jantung Sasuke berdetak hebat begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati mereka dari balik pintu.

*cklek~

Sasuke menutup matanya.

*cklek~

"Kyaaaaaa~ Mikoto!"

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa Ny. Haruno memeluk –mungkin mencekik- ibunya dengan bahagia.

"Pfiuuuuuh~" Sasuke menghela napas lega sehingga membuat perhatian kedua wanita dewasa di hadapannya teralih kepadanya.

"Untuk apa helaan napas itu Sasuke?" Mikoto menautkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita semua masuk. Kau juga Sasuke. Kami sekeluarga sangat merindukanmu, terutama…." Ny. Haruno memutus perkataannya dan malah tersenyum penuh arti terhadap Sasuke.

Ny. Haruno mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya seraya menggandeng sahabatnya Mikoto, sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti di belakang mereka dengan susah payah karena menyeret koper-koper milik ibunya. Mereka lalu menuju sebuah kamar yang memang dipersiapkan sebagai kamar tamu.

"Nah, Mikoto. Ini kamarmu selama di Konoha." Ucap Ny. Haruno.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Sasuke dan aku bisa menginap di hotel Konoha.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Sungguh menyenangkan menerima kalian berdua di rumah ini. Kalau begitu silahkan beristirahat dulu, perjalanan jauh dari Suna pasti cukup menyiksa."

Sasuke baru akan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tamu ketika Ny. Haruno menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kecuali kau Sasuke. Kau kembali ke kamar lamamu. Ayo."

Sasuke lalu meletakkan koper-koper ibunya di kamar tamu lalu membawa koper miliknya sendiri mengikuti Ny. Haruno menuju kamar lamanya.

*cklek*

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke." Ny. Haruno mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar lamanya.

Sasuke lalu mengitari kamar lamanya itu lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Masih terasa sama oba-san. Terasa seperti baru kemarin aku meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Tentu saja. Kami sekeluarga membiarkan keadaan kamar ini tetap sama seperti yang kau tinggalkan. Kami selalu berharap kau akan kembali terutama….. Sakura."

Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar nama Sakura.

"Hampir setiap hari ia membersihkan kamar ini. Terkadang bahkan ia tidur disini. Aneh jika mengingat masa lalu dimana kalian sering bertengkar karena tampaknya ia yang sebenarnya paling merindukanmu." Ny. Haruno tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Sakura dimana?"

"Sakura sedang keluar bersama I-"

"Kaa-san! Aku pulang!" terdengar suara Sakura dari bawah.

"Oh itu dia! Dia pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu." Ny. Haruno beranjak menuju pintu sambil mengajak Sasuke untuk turun bersamanya.

"Tunggu oba-san. Aku ingin mengejutkan dia dengan kedatanganku tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu….."

"Iya Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin meminta Sakura menjadi pacarku dan oleh karena itu aku ingin meminta izin oba-san terlebih dahulu."

"Apakah Mikoto tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Ibu membantu memilihkan _couple ring_ untuk kami." Sasuke menarik keluar sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil dari dalam kantung jaketnya lalu membukanya dan memperlihatkan kepada Ny. Haruno dua buah cincin berwarna keperakan yang berpendar di bawah cahaya.

"Cantik sekali, Sakura pasti akan menyukainya." Ny. Haruno lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, bingung atas respon yang diterimanya dari Ny. Haruno.

Tiba-tiba Ny. Haruno kembali lagi, "Ups, lupa menutup pintu." Melihat wajah bingung Sasuke ia lalu berkata, "Ya! aku memberi restu kepadamu jadi turunlah saat kau siap." Dengan kata-kata itu ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Begitu pintu tertutup Sasuke tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia hampir saja berteriak jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ini seharusnya menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk Sakura.

~OO~

_Downstairs…_

Ny. Haruno menuruni tangga dengan senyum bahagia terplester di wajahnya.

"Kaa-san!"

Suara Sakura dari arah dapur mengejutkannya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mencubit pipi putri tersayangnya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana jalan-jalannya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum misterius dan bertanya balik, "Kaa-san dari atas? Mengapa lama sekali padahal aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang lho~" Senyum misterius Sakura semakin bertambah misterius saja.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Senpai! Kemarilah!"

Sosok Itachi lalu muncul dari arah ruang tamu. Ia membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat kepada Ny. Haruno lalu berdiri di samping Sakura dan membisikkan, 'Sudah kubilang panggil aku Itachi.' Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon.

"Lucu sekali Sakura." Ny. Haruno memutar matanya. "Dia adalah temanmu yang sering berkunjung disini dan bahkan sering ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Haruno. Kecuali kau mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang lain yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Uchiha Itachi."

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. aku bukan bermaksud melawak kok. Tapi aku membawa kabar bahagia mengenai kami."

Ny. Haruno mengangkat sebelah alisnya, *Oh tidak*

"Ita senpai memintaku menjadi pacarnya dan…. Kaa-san, kuperkenalkan pacarku Uchiha Itachi." Sakura tersenyum mengakhiri pengumumannya.

Mata Ny. Haruno membelalak dan berbagai perasaan bercampur dalam sekejap. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya berpindah ke arah tangga dan benar saja, kekhawatirannya terbukti. Sosok itu berdiri di atas tangga dan perlahan bayangannya bergerak mendekati cahaya yang kemudian mengungkap identitasnya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang ibunya dan hatinya mencelos. *Sasuke*

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan wajah _stoic _nya. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya ia berkata….

"Selamat ya Sakura."

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	10. Chapter 10 : It's Sasuke

**~ Cross The Devil ~**

**Chapter 10 : It's Sasuke.**

**Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N:**

Maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini. Author sedang dalam proses menghadapi UN 2013. Gomennasai ^^

Untuk chapter ini. Mari kita semua melihat dari sisi sang Sakura Haruno. Mari melihat sisi lain cerita ini yang author sadar selama ini telah terpikirkan namun setelah author sadari belum pernah dimasukkan di chapter manapun.

Ah, author mulai merasa panik dan maaf, tapi author akan meng-_skip_ banyak waktu di cerita ini agar langsung ke kejadian intinya.

Akhir kata. Arigatou Gozaimasu…

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu dan tanpa terasa 3 bulan telah berlalu semenjak kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha. Tepat 2 minggu setelah kedatangan Mikoto-Sasuke, Mikoto memutuskan kembali ke Sunagakure guna menjalankan bisnis mereka. Mikoto memaksa Sasuke agar tetap tinggal untuk 'berlibur'.<p>

~OO~

Terkadang, Sakura merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap. Memiliki orangtua yang menyayanginya, teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang pacar. Sakura merasa tidak akan ada yang akan membuatnya tidak bahagia. Namun, tidak jarang pula seorang Sakura merasa rapuh serapuh daun-daun di musim gugur. Hal itu hanya terjadi saat ia berpikir bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pacar yang baik atau kurang mampu membahagiakan pacarnya karena ia sadar di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang. –_**the one who stole her first kiss-**_

~OO~

"Besok adalah hari Tayuya akan keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sakura meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum pahit kepada Itachi, "Benarkah? Itu kabar bag…."

"Aku harus menjemputnya."

Sakura mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk air sebelum ia berkata, "Apakah akan merubah pikiranmu jika aku melarangnya?"

"Sakura, dia adalah tanggung jawabku."

Sakura kembali memegang sendoknya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Tapi aku adalah pacar senpai."

"Sakuraa…."

"Dia berusaha membunuhku. Dia ….. dia…." Sakura mempererat pegangannya di sendok silver itu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa dia itu labil. Orangtuanya bercerai dan ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kami putus dan….."

"Itulah intinya!" Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja tanpa memperdulikan pandangan tajam orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tanpa perduli bahwa mereka berada di sebuah restoran mewah dimana mereka seharusnya sedang dalam sebuah makan malam romantis. "…dia hanyalah masa lalumu. Kenapa masih saja senpai peduli dengannya?"

"Mengapa kau belum paham juga Sakura?! Sudah berapa kali pembicaraan ini terulang. Hari ini seharusnya kita merayakan hari jadi 6 bulan kita bukan malah memperdebatkan masalah yang sama terus menerus."

"Terserah." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari restoran itu.

Itachi yang akhirnya sadar bahwa Sakura telah berjalan meninggalkannya mulai panik dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah ia membayar pesanan mereka ia segera berlari keluar, mengejar Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Sakura hanya bisa terisak perlahan, berusaha mencari rasa aman di dalam dekapan Itachi yang tidak dapat ia rasakan.

"Tayuya hanyalah tanggung jawabku sedangkan kau.. kaulah pendamping hidupku Sakura."

"I..ta..chi… di..a… masa… lalumu..." Sakura terisak pelan.

"Ya benar dia masa laluku, tapi semua orang memiliki masa lalu Sakura. Bahkan kuyakin dirimu belum benar-benar melupakan Sasuke."

"Itachi!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi dan menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. "Jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke dalam masalah ini."

"Ayolah Sakura. Kau berharap aku akan terus diam menerima segala alasanmu bahwa Tayuya adalah masa laluku ketika kau sendiri tinggal seatap dengan masa lalumu?!"

"Itachi! Dia itu sepupumu! Bagaimana mungkin kau tega berpikiran seperti itu?!"

"Karena kau terus menerus membawa Tayuya dalam permasalahan ini!"

Sakura tercekat dan rasa sakit di dadanya terasa begitu menyengat.

"Senpai. _Let's break up_."

~OO~

*cklek*

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam rumah. Matanya terfokus ke arah ruang tamu yang begitu gelap. *sepertinya semua sedang keluar* pikirnya. Sakura melepas _high heels_-nya dan melemparnya begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu. Ia lalu melemparkan tas _gucci_-nya begitu saja di atas sofa dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

*Hmm… sepertinya semua sedang keluar*

Sakura berjalan melewati cermin dan dilihatnya sesosok gadis dengan wajah sendu, _eye liner_-nya meleleh oleh air mata sehingga membuat pipi merahnya berubah hitam. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah dapur yang gelap. Ia lalu berhenti di depan kulkas dan membukanya sehingga cahaya berebut keluar, ingin menerangi dapur yang gelap itu. Sakura melihat 'seonggok' kue di hadapannya. Kue yang Itachi berikan kepadanya siang tadi sebagai bagian dari perayaan hari jadi mereka. Sakura menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menarik kue itu dari dalam kulkas, ragu untuk memakannya atau membuangnya.

"Sakura."

*PRAANG*

"SAKURA!"

Piring berisi kue itu terhempas ke lantai yang dingin. Pecah berkeping-keping. Hancur, terbelah, dan pecahannya terbang ke segala arah.

Hati Sakura dingin, terlalu nyeri karena sakit yang ditimbulkan Itachi sehingga ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya darah perlahan menyelimuti kakinya, rasa sakit menjalar menuju tubuhnya. Ia tidak merasakan semua itu, semua rasa itu tidak terbandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

Tanpa ada yang memerintahnya Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura, _bridal style_. Sakura menggantungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Uchiha. Seketika ia merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan nyaman dan aman yang ia selalu cari jika ia bersama Itachi tetapi tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Sasuke berjalan hati-hati melewati pecahan-pecahan piring sebelum akhirnya meletakkan Sakura di sofa ruang keluarga, tepat di samping tas _gucci_ yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Ia lalu perlahan bangkit berdiri sehingga Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, benci karena rasa nyaman itu mendadak hilang. Kemudian semuanya menjadi sunyi hingga terdengar bunyi laci ditarik sehingga terkuak aroma obat-obatan yang seketika juga hilang saat laci ditutup.

Sasuke kemudian kembali duduk di lantai menghadapi Sakura. Perlahan, ia menggosokkan kapas basah yang mengandung antiseptik di luka gadis itu. Sakura tidak berjengit sedikitpun saat Sasuke menggosokkan kapas itu. Bukan karena tidak sakit, tapi karena bahkan tidak punya energi lagi menghadapi rasa sakit itu. Sakura hanya diam di atas sofa, membiarkan Sasuke merawat luka fisiknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu duduk bersama di atas sofa setelah kaki Sakura selesai diperban. Posisi badan Sakura setengah melingkar dengan kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke sedari tadi tidak diam melainkan terus menerus bergerak naik turun, mengelus pundak Sakura. Sasuke berusaha mengirimkan perasaan menenangkan kepada Sakura yang sesedikit masih terisak di bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Bukannya mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan pernyataan dalam usahanya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura tetap diam, bukan karena ia tidak ingin memberi penjelasan atau komentar melainkan karena ia sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi terlalu mendadak untuk bisa dipahami.

"Bicaralah Sakura. Aku akan mendengar." Sasuke bergumam perlahan.

Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sakit dan ia tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Ia merasa seperti sebuah ranting yang terjatuh di tanah, terinjak di bawah kaki seseorang dan ditinggalkan begitu saja, patah dan hancur.

"_Please_, bicaralah. Biarkan aku menentramkan hatimu."

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu di dahinya, merasakan lengan-lengan yang mulai mendekapnya. Dan butuh semua itu untuk meyakini pilihannya, karena bukan Itachi yang pertama kali menciumnya, bukanlah Itachi yang mencium keningnya saat ini, dan bukan pula Itachi yang memegangnya saat ini. Melainkan ... Sasuke

.

.

.

.

"_**It's Sasuke**_." 

_To Be Continued _

...Mohon Reviewnya…


	11. EPILOG

~ Cross The Devil ~

EPILOG: Cross The Devil

Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A/N:

Maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini. Author sedang dalam proses menghadapi UN 2013. Gomennasai ^^

Chapter ini merupakan request dari beberapa readers yang merasa bahwa ending sebelumnya terlalu 'menggantung'.

Ah, author mulai merasa panik dan maaf, tapi author akan meng-_skip_ banyak waktu di cerita ini agar langsung ke kejadian intinya.

Akhir kata. Arigatou Gozaimasu…

* * *

><p>Sakura terus menerus membolak-balik posisi tidurnya, dari kanan lalu ke kiri sembari mengelus-elus perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyerah akan usahanya untuk terlelap dan perlahan-lahan menggoyang-goyang bahu suaminya. "Suke." Bisiknya.<p>

Sasuke menggosok-gosok matanya. "Sakura? Mengapa kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ia lapar lagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan menatap Sakura. "Ayolah Sakura. Kau tahu aku harus bekerja besok."

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengelus-elus perutnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Aku tahu Sasuke, tapi bayinya jelas tidak mengetahuinya."

Saat kata 'bayi' disebut, Sasuke langsung berpindah ke bawah agar ia bertatapan langsung dengan … err … perut Sakura. Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura perlahan dan menciumnya. "Sasura, Tou-san harus bekerja besok. Sekarang ayo kita tidur dan Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memberimu makan besok pagi, oke?"

Sasuke menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia merasakan sendiri anaknya menendang. Sasuke menghela napas lagi dan Sakura berkata, "Makan, Sasuke. Sekarang! Bayinya lapar."

Sasuke duduk dan mengacak rambutnya lagi, menambah kekusutan rambutnya. "Sakura, aku capek."

Sakura lalu mencibir, "Suke, ayolah. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku ke bawah dan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Sasuke berdiri lalu meregangkan badannya. Ia menatap bantalnya dengan nanar sebelum menawarkan tangannya kepada Sakura yang dengan senang hati meraihnya. "Baiklah, karena aku adalah suami yang baik."

Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan riang dan memeluk lengan Sasuke sembari mereka berjalan bersama menuju dapur.

~OO~

Sasuke menyalakan lampu dapur dan Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi. "Baiklah Ny. Uchiha, apa yang kau inginkan malam ini?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku suka mendengarnya," katanya perlahan. Sasuke juga tertawa kecil, mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia lalu mencium Sakura singkat sebelum menanyakan lagi pesanan Sakura. "Baiklah, aku ingin es krim coklat." Pesannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan dengan cepat membuka _freezer_ lalu mengambil dua mangkuk yang diisinya dengan masing-masing satu _scoop_ es krim coklat, milik sakura sedikit lebih banyak daripada milik Sasuke karena Sasuke menambahkan sedikit potongan _strawberry _di atasnya.

Begitu Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk es krimnya di atas meja, Sakura langsung melahapnya dengan cepat. Sasuke tertawa dan mulai memakan es krim miliknya sendiri dan berkata, "Baiklah Sasura, nikmati es krimmu." Sakura mengangguk dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Sasuke bahkan belum mencapai setengah dari mangkuk es krimnya ketika Sakura meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap _shock_ dengan sesendok penuh es krim miliknya menggantung di udara ketika Sakura melihatnya dengan mata penuh pengharapan. Pandangan Sasuke berpindah dari mata Sakura menuju mangkuk es krim miliknya yang masih utuh, kemudia ke mangkuk es krim kosong Sakura dan terakhgir kembali ke mata istrinya lagi. Sasuke mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan.

Sasuke menghela napas, pura-pura kecewa. "Pertama kau membangunkan di pagi buta dan sekarang kau berusaha mengambil makanan milikku?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengambil sendok yang dipegang Sasuke lalu menarik mangkuk es krim Sasuke ke arahnya. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan bawahnya. "Untung saja aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa dan menyendok penuh es krim lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut suaminya. Sasuke lalu melahap isi sendok itu dan berkata, "Aturan baru: Jika salah satu dari kalian berdua membangunkanku sebelum waktunya aku bangun, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan jatah es krim milikku."

Sakura hanya mengeluarkan tawanya yang begitu hangat dan menyodorkan sesendok penuh es krim lainnya ke mulut suaminya. "Makan saja es krimmu itu, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>They both still the devil<em>

_Still the same person when they first met_

_But in the end_

_After they crossed each other's path_

_They become the devil who love each other_

_Selfish, childish, but in love._

_So let's…._

_Cross The Devil_

* * *

><p><strong>~ THE END ~<strong>


End file.
